premonitions
by Frodo Potter
Summary: Chapter 7 Uploaded! Lily and James's past life in the middle ages. This is my first fic so go easy on me constructive criticism appreciated
1. Chapter 1: arrival

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing aside from the king. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Lady Rose Warren stared into the blackness of the night from her bedroom window. Suddenly, a figure appeared through the blackness. She immediately noticed that it was a man. Probably another of Patricia's suitors, she thought bitterly. Her cousin, Patricia, was always picking on her just because she wasn't quite royalty. There used to be rumored that she was a bastard child. Patricia of course, started it. I hate her. She thinks she's so high and mighty just because she's a princess and I'm her cousin, the courtier.  
  
Just then, she realized that it was a young man she saw in town. John was his name. John Potter. She thought about shouting to him and wave, but then thought that she would draw too much attention to herself. No, she would just have to go down and greet him in person. I shall just go to see him in the morning she thought as she walked to her bed. Before she fell asleep, she came to an amazing conclusion: if Patricia rejected him, Rose could see if he would court her. She wondered why she didn't think of it before. She soon fell into a deep and restful sleep.  
  
~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~  
  
Meanwhile outside the gate, John Potter and his friend Simon Black stood outside the castle. James had dark hair that stuck up in every place imaginable. He had very bright brown eyes that made up for his hair. He was also very skinny. Simon Black was a handsome young fellow who had slicked back dark brown hair, stunning blue eyes and a muscular body. "Is this another thing of yours that I'm going to regret, Simon?" asked John with a suspicious look on his face. "No of course not. Luckily for you, I know that if Patricia doesn't court you, her cousin Rose might. Do not worry. There should not really be a problem," replied Simon. "Good because the last time I trusted you, I got a slap from the last girl after admitting that I am not royalty. I hope Patricia and Rose do not know about this," John replied as he breathed a sigh of relief. Little did they know, a pair of beady eyes was peering out at them. Princess Patricia had her Elongated neck sticking out of the throne room window. "Father you will not believe that a peasant wants to court me. He is not even handsome, but the man next to him is very good looking," whined Patricia. "Call Rose in here. She can have the less handsome of the two if she wishes," replied King Justin. King Justin had shoulder-length black hair with dark brown eyes. He normally had a unibrow, but had it shaved. His teeth were very straight and neat, especially during this time. With that, Patricia waddled her way as best she could with her fat stuffed into a corset about ten sizes too small for her and a huge bustle behind her to Rose's room. Rose was already dressed and ready. She wore an emerald green gown. Her corset was a little too big for her, as it was Patricia's old corset. On her feet were green silk slippers. As she was pulling her flaming red hair into a set of French braids, Patricia waddled in, out of breath. "Father... would... like ..... to.... see.... you.....now," she puffed. Rose immediately froze in fright. What did I do now? she thought. She followed Patricia down the various corridors to King Justin's throne room. "Yes, Uncle?" Rose asked. 


	2. chapter 2: The First Premonition

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this aside from Lily a.k.a. Rose's half sister. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.  
  
"Yes, Rose. A male suitor is outside the castle. Bring them in."  
  
"Yes, Uncle."  
  
Rose walked out silently. As she left, she heard Patricia complain," Why can't I just let Lord Vincent court me. Vincent was the son of the late Lord Theodore. Ever since he died when Vincent was 13 he had taken over his father's estate.  
  
Rose walked down a great many twisting corridors. Whenever she was alone, Rose noticed, the staircases changed. (a/n: See where I got that from? Yes, it's Hogwarts) Eventually, she found her way to the drawbridge control room.  
  
"Let down the bridge, kind sir," she said politely.  
  
The guard's look on his face went from a bored, empty stare to a look of pure shock. Rose laughed. She saw that he was obviously used to Patricia and King Justin's rude way of ordering him around.  
  
"Don't worry. You will not be treated as my cousin and uncle treat you while I am in control of my body."  
  
"Right then, lady Rose. I shall do as you ask of me."  
  
The bridge was then lowered. The man lowering it had quite a bit of trouble, so Rose decided to give him a hand. Suddenly, she had a premonition. She saw a person who looked much like herself running through a house with a baby no more than a year old. In the distance she heard a young man's voice screaming," Lily, take Harry to the room. Run!!!" Then she heard the man scream and a high- pitched, merciless laugh. She then saw no more.  
  
When she woke up, three men were standing over her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted, miss," the man working the drawbridge replied. " I think you worked so hard that you fainted".  
  
"Might I help you, Rose?" asked the man with black messy hair and blue eyes. "Yes, please," she replied silently.  
  
John helped her up. She looked deep into his eyes. He stood about five inches above her. She noticed that he sounded a lot like the man she heard in her premonition. 'It's just a coincidence,' she thought.  
  
"I must take you and your servant to see my uncle, the master of this castle."  
  
She took him down the halls of the castles. Strangely, unlike the times she walked down the halls with her sister, Rowena, who later became known as Rowena Ravenclaw, the stairs moved.  
  
"Don't worry. They do this all the time," she said.  
  
"For some reason, this seems very familiar. I don't know from where, though," replied John.  
  
She felt very odd around him, like she knew she would one day marry him. 'It can't be.  
  
I must be dreaming,' she thought.  
  
Before they knew it, they were outside King Justin's throne room.  
  
"Here's the rules: Do not talk unless you are spoken to, do not fidget, state your business quickly and if you don't get what you want, do not try to negotiate," she said. "Rose, is that you?" she heard her uncle's voice call. "Oh, no," she whispered.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this edition of my new story, "Premonitions." Thanks to Sailor Mahoshie for the idea for the name. Please r&r. Thanks for reading.  
  
Before I say good-bye, here's a few thanks to those who reviewed my fic.  
  
Dude Where's My Cheese: Thanks. Glad you like. I will continue to update whenever possible. Anonomus: Thanks. As you can see, I've made an attempt to get your request done. Freakyfroggur122: Thanks. Here is your request. 


	3. Chapter 3: desisions

Disclaimer: I own only the plot! The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Rose! I know you're out there! You had better get in here!" the voice bellowed.  
  
"All right, uncle. Remember what we talked about," she replied and then whispered to Simon and John.  
  
They entered the room relatively quickly, Rose leading them. The boys stared around, amazed at all the riches. One painting really caught James's eye. It was a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. Only Rose knew about the secret room that lied behind it and the fact that it spoke when she wanted to enter.  
  
"Here they are, Uncle," she said quietly.  
  
"What? You know I can't hear much when you talk that low," he replied. (A/N: Coincidentally, the person I based this character on wears hearing aids.)  
  
"I said here they are, Uncle," she replied more loudly this time.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, let me see if they are what I am for in a husband for you two," he replied.  
  
Patricia and Rose walked out of the room quietly, Patricia waiting outside the door trying to hear what was going on. Rose, on the other hand, made her ears hear better by waving her wand and saying," Endicimo."  
  
"So, boys, where do you come from?" asked King Justin.  
  
"I am from this very town, as is my companion, Simon. We came here to ask the hand of your daughter and niece, my lord," replied John in a very relaxed tone.  
  
"I see. Do you come from a noble bloodline?"  
  
"I am the son of a courtier, and Simon is born of a professor and a washerwoman."  
  
"Ah, and who is your father?"  
  
"He is the Lord Godric John Lionel Potter, but his friends call him Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Ah. He is famed for being a mischief-maker. A very handsome man, however. There's no mistaking you as anything but his son. He's had his eye on this very castle for years. He says he wants to make some school out of it."  
  
"Uh, yes he does. He wants to educate certain people. He and Lily's sister Rowena, a young woman named Helga and a man named Salazar. He claims this place to be very magical."  
  
"So he does. I hope you don't have your head in the clouds like he."  
  
"I don't have my head in the clouds. I also have a very civil tongue if that makes any difference to you. It's Simon's tongue you have to worry about. That's why I'm talking in his place."  
  
"Ah. That shows exceptional intelligence. Had he spoken I might not have listened to you. I think you will make a suitable husband for at least one of the girls, young Lord Potter. Your friend, however, seems inferior. He may go to another town and find some other lady if he wishes.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty, for listening to me and letting me in. Most people send me out as soon as I give them my father's name."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, what do you say we call the girls in to see the person who will court and perhaps marry them one day. You will have your choice on who you court"  
  
"Ladies!" Justin bellowed, giving Rose's ears a sudden surge of pain.  
  
"Remoessence," she whispered, pulling the wand out again. She smoothed out her skirt and went on her way to see whom he chose for them.  
  
A.N: So, what did you think? It's a bit longer than usual. I hoped you like it. I would like to hear from you on the story. Flames and constructive criticism are perfectly acceptable. 


	4. Chapter 4:The Big Betrothal

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Now for a bit of respose from my reviewer: Freakyfroggurl22: Here is the next chapter you requested.  
  
Chapter 4: The Big Betrothal  
  
Rose and Patricia raced down the steps, Rose skipping stairs as she went. Finally she makes it to the throne room.  
  
"Yes, Uncle?" she asked.  
  
"Wait until Patricia comes, then I shall tell you the good news," Justin replied.  
  
So they waited. Five minutes passed. No sign of Patricia. Ten minutes passed. No sign of Patricia. Finally, twenty minutes later, Patricia waddled in, exhausted from attempting to run.  
  
"Yes... Father?" she puffed.  
  
"I have found one of you a husband. John Potter." Justin beamed, pushing him forward.  
  
"Ugh! What an unattractive man!!!" Patricia shouted, obviously appalled.  
  
"Well then, I suppose you shall have to wait. What do you think, Rose?" Justin asked.  
  
"He is rather charming in his own way, and he seems to have a good personality. I think he will make a good husband," Rose replied.  
  
"You think he is CHARMING!?" Patricia asked, amazed that her cousin could have such a desperate and bad taste.  
  
"Yes. He has the lovliest eyes, and he has a careless air about him," Rose replied.  
  
"Besides, Patricia, it is her choice, not yours. Looks are not that important to her as it is with you," Justin replied.  
  
Patricia shrieked, making some of the buttons on her corset burst off, bouncing off the walls. With that, she stormed out, appalled that her father did not agree with her.  
  
"Now that she's gone, I may as well introduce you. Rose, this is John Potter. John this is Rose Warren. I hope you enjoy one another's company. I shall allow you to go out by the lake."  
  
Off they went. At first their conversation was rather awkward. Soon, however, they got more comfortable and could talk a bit easier. They started off talking about their pasts then went on to tell a few things like the comings and goings of the town, which they both shared a facination of.  
  
John arrived every day after that. Justin welcomed them with open arms. Patricia, however, always eyed him and Rose as freaks. Each day as he entered the courtyard, she looked at him with absolute disgust.  
  
Soon it got easier and easier. They also started telling secrets that not even their own parents knew. For example, John fell in love with an oriental girl he once saw on a trip to China and India. He said her name was Ling Chang.  
  
For several months after that big secret, she longed to tell him that she was a witch. However, she didn't know how to break it to him.  
  
'Then again, how DO you tell your betrothed that you have magical powers?' she thought angrily.  
  
"That's it! Tommorow, I shall tell him, even if it kills me!" she cried.  
  
The next day, he arrived as always. She quickly dressed in the hunter green dress she wore when they first met. She put her hair in a net attached to a headband and silk shoes of the same color as her dress.  
  
She then exited her room and locked it behind her. Then she trotted down the stairs to the entrence hall. She met him at the door and led him out to the lake. They sat and talked for a while. Finally, Rose decided this would be the best time to tell him.  
  
"John?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Rose?" he replied.  
  
"There is something that I should tell you."  
  
A./N. Ah, don't you just love cliffhangers? To find out what happens, tune in next time to The Titleless Story. Thanks to all reviewers. I hope this experience was enlightening. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret's Revealed

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. The rest is J.K. Rowling's creation. Here is some thanks to my reviewers: MegHarts: Here it is! Let's see if you were right. Freakyfroggurl22: here is the long-awaited 5th chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: The secret's revealed  
  
"I'm a witch," she said bowing her head as to not make eye contact with John.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to tell me," John replied.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you knew all along!? How did you know?" she inquired, a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"A fellow wizard can tell, my beautiful fiancée," he replied suavely.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you're a wizard to? Why didn't you tell me?!" she replied angrily.  
  
"You never asked me!" he replied. He gave her a good long stare that made him look so innocent.  
  
"How is it that I can never stay mad at you for too long?" she inquired, pretending to be irritated.  
  
"It's a gift," he simply replied. Together they shared a warm embrace. Little did they know a pair of small, beady eyes was watching their every move.  
  
Patricia tried to creep off to the castle to plot a way to blackmail her, but to no avail. Rose and John both heard her. John quickly whipped out his wand and put the leg locker curse on her. Rose then whipped out hers and performed the truth charm on her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Rose.  
  
"To see if I could find a way to blackmail you," Patricia replied, sounding as though she was in a trance.  
  
"We need to erase her memory if we want to keep our secret," said Rose.  
  
"You're right. I know you are. Okay, obliviate!" shouted James.  
  
Patricia was knocked back slightly. Rose still wasn't sure if it worked, however.  
  
"Did you see anything weird today?" inquired Rose.  
  
"Of course not, freak," replied Patricia. "I didn't find anything to blackmail you, I'd best give up- for now." she immediately walked slowly to the castle as though in a bad mood.  
  
"That was close," said Rose.  
  
"No kidding," replied John.  
  
The two walked back to the castle hand-in-hand. Just as they entered, a figure was following close behind.  
  
A./N. What do you think? I know it's shorter than the others, but at least it's somewhat entertaining. Please read and review. Flames are more than welcome.  
  
Frodo Potter 


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding plans

Disclaimer: I don't believe I own any of this, as I am not J.K. Rowling. Here are the responses to my reviews. It is very appreciated. MegHarts: No, Patricia will NOT be blackmailing them. If you remember correctly, Lily erased her memory with a memory charm. Freakyfroggurl22: Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6: The wedding plans  
  
Rose began to have to start planning for the big day. A date had already been selected: April in the well-decorated great hall. She already had the layout planned- everything from the flowers, which were a mix of lily-of- the-valleys, John's favorite, and orchids, Rose's favorite.  
  
Her dress was, at the moment, being made. She was to wear a long hunter green gown made of silk. On her head would be the most recent style: her hair pulled back into a bun with blue morning glories in her hair and a small, modest tiara resting on her the front of her head.  
  
The seamstresses were also working on John's as well. His was to be a double-breasted shirt with various jewels encrusted in it. He was also to wear one of King Justin's less fancy crowns, as he was being coronated on the same day before the wedding.  
  
Patricia, of course, tried to sabotage the plans. For example, she tried shredding one of the drafts for Rose's gowns. Unfortunately for her, however, a lady-in-waiting happened to come in as she was doing so. Not only did her father heavily reprimand her, but also the seamstresses made a dress even more beautiful than the old one.  
  
Rose and John, however, were still discussing where to live. King Justin had many palaces, and they were trying to find out which would be most suitable. John wanted to give the palace Rose currently lived in to his father so he could make a school for young witches and wizards to learn magic. Rose, however, thought that wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Do you honestly think that my uncle will possibly even consider it when he didn't accept your father's request?" asked Rose.  
  
"My father was not to be the future king of Britain. He just may say yes," replied John smartly.  
  
"Do you honestly think he will just say yes? He won't! He will exile us to the farthest reaches of this kingdom! Do you want that to happen?!" Rose replied angrily.  
  
"You have a good point there. We shall have to wait until he dies or is too old to care for himself and will need us," replied John.  
  
"Even the being too old to care for himself is out of the question. He has servants, something we shall have, too. Remember?" Remarked Rose.  
  
"You have a good point. I suppose we could wait. My father, after all, still has to get a few more founders. He can't do it entirely on his own." replied John. "By the way, how are the plans going?"  
  
Rose smiled. John always knew how to get them to stop arguing, and that was simply to drop it. Rose explained how everything was going, and that it was going to be a plain muggle wedding.  
  
"Oh, no," John moaned.  
  
"What's wrong, John?" asked Rose, a high amount of concern and curiosity mixed into her facial expression.  
  
A./N.: What did you think?? I think it stunk. If you like this story and are a first timer to this fic, please review. I would love to hear from you. If you think that another friend would like this as well, feel free to tell them. If you are sending me an anonymous review, just e-mail me. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Big Day Arrives

Sorry for not updating. My internet was down, but I'm back to write more, and that's all that matters. Here is a thank you to my reviewer.  
LunaMoon7: Thank you. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: The Big Day Arrives  
  
Rose, clad in the beautiful gown made for her two months ago, was standing quite still as her maids helped apply the finishing touches. Her maid of honor, Annabell Figg, handed her a bouquet of lilies and white roses.  
  
"Don't be nervous. You look great. Think of the lovely future you'll have with him," she said, violet eyes twinkling.  
  
"Thank you, but what if something goes wrong? He knows of my premonitions. What if something bad is to spawn due to our marriage?" Rose replied nervously.  
  
"He's marrying you; not your premonitions. Everything will be fine. You will be joined for eternity."  
  
King Justin entered, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang to signify his presence. Everyone with the exeption of Rose, who saw him enter, practically jumped out of their skins.  
  
"We are ready for you," he said, obviously uninterested.  
  
Each of the four bridesmaids got in order of when they were supposed to go in and linked hand with their respective partner. Annabell, who was to enter just before Rose, wore a look of disgust as she linked hands with Simon Black. One by one Rose watched the girls leave until it was her turn to walk the aisle escorted by King Justin.  
  
As the door opened, everyone let out a gasp of awe. Rose, never hearing that about her before, thought something was wrong with the way she looked. Then she saw John. He appeared every bit as nervous as she.  
  
'We might as well be nervous together. At least I know I'm not alone after all,' Rose thought. As he stared at her with those honey brown eyes of his, she had a premonition. In this premonition, she saw herself, heavy with child next to John, who had a small two year old boy in his arms. He looked like John in every single way, except for his eyes, which were every bit as green as his mother.  
  
'No matter what the bad could be, that image will be worth it,' she thought with a silent sigh.  
  
The ceremony carried on as usual. A lovely ceremony, disturbed only once by Patricia during the line "If anyone thinks these two should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace." She began to cry out, "I do, I do. They will spawn evil children!"  
  
Everyone in the audience let out a tremendous gasp. King Justin dragged Patricia out into the hall to stop her rants from going any further.  
  
The party afterward was much smoother than the ceremony, mostly because Patricia wasn't there. There was dancing and merriment. Rose and John were especially happy. As soon as the two newlyweds were alone, Rose told John of the premonition.  
  
"That sounds like the best thing for us. I don't know about you, but I await that night," he said as he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
A./N.: Don't think this is the end just yet. There is much that has yet to happen. Please review to find out. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. Happy reading!! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

LunaMoon7: Thank you. You are indeed the only reviewer I currently have. Petunia was Patricia when this story takes place. I probably will have Voldemort's attack on Lily and James, but other than that, they will not be involved.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The rest is Ms. J. K. Rowling's creation.  
  
Chapter 8: The Meeting  
  
A few months after the wedding, King Justin died of what is now known as an overdose of alcohol. Because Patricia was planning her marriage to Lord Vincent in his castle, Justin's castle went to John and Rose.  
  
Because the two newlyweds had already started work on a small castle of their own, they decided to give the castle to John's father and his friends, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin, all of whom planned on using the castle as a school. To make sure that all of those who were in the deciding party found the castle a suitable learning place for the future students, a meeting and tour of the castle was held.  
  
Rose and John had every servant in the castle running wild to ensure everything was perfect. Meanwhile, they paced across Rose's former bedchamber, where there was a great view of the drawbridge. Suddenly, without warning a large crack rang out that nearly shook everything off the castle walls. After all the smoke had cleared, the four expected guests appeared right in front of them.  
  
"How in the world did they do that?" asked Rose, her eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Apparation. It's where you can move form one place to another within seconds at your destination," explained John.  
  
"John, where are your manners? Do you not plan on introducing me to what I am guessing to be your lovely wife?" inquired Godric.  
  
"Of course, father. This is Lady Rose Warren. We were married five months ago. We did send you an invitation, but it must not have gotten to you," replied John.  
  
"Shall we begin the tour?" inquired Rose.  
  
"I am impressed. You rarely find a muggle woman who is that straightforward and outspoken. Make sure not to lose her," answered Godric. "I believe we shall begin. We did not travel all this way to talk in an old bedchamber."  
  
"What is a muggle?" Rose whispered in John's ear.  
  
"Non-magic folk," explained John.  
  
The tour commenced. With every room there was a small chatter amongst the visitors. As soon as the tour was over, the group met in the former throne room.  
  
"It is decided. This is the perfect location. With some slight alterations, we shall make this the perfect educational environment for our students. My colleagues and I shall get letters sent out to the students. I have kept a record of all of the children of all the wizards that shows their record from the moment of conception to the day they turn eleven, the time of admittance to the school," explained Godric.  
  
"That is wonderful, but how are you to hide this place from Muggles?" asked Rose.  
  
"We shall cast a spell on the land to make it look like nothing more than a decrepit, irreparable shack to Muggle eyes," explained Godric.  
  
"To keep this place from looking old, we shall have spells keeping it clean forever. We also shall put various other spells to give this our own special touches," added Rowena.  
  
"All we now need to work on is what will be our limit on how we admit students," Helga mentioned.  
  
"Now, now, let's not bore them with our ideas on the school. We really must be going," interrupted Godric. The foursome all filed out. Just as Godric was about to exit the room, Godric turned around and said, "By the way, I await to see your child coming to our school in eleven years."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked John.  
  
Godric let out a mild laugh. "You will see soon enough."  
  
The same large crack that erupted only a few hours ago resumed, signifying that they had gone. Once the crack subsided, John and Rose looked at one another for a few minutes of silence. John was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what he was talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I do have an idea as to what he was getting at," replied Rose, rubbing her stomach.  
  
A./N.: I hope you liked it. It's a little longer than I expected, but it isn't always a bad thing, is it? I just hope it wasn't overwritten. Whether you enjoyed the story or not, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to review. If you review, you will find your name and a thank you right before the chapter. Please keep on reading!! 


End file.
